Various grabber types exist in the field. These grabbers appear to work satisfactory for their intended purposes. However, designers strive to improve the art. One disadvantage of existing grabbers is that they are unable to maneuver between refuse carts that are closely spaced to one another for pick up. When a consumer takes refuse carts to the curb, most will align and position their carts close together. This makes it difficult for an automatic grabber to pick up the individual closely spaced refuse carts. Accordingly, the operator must exit the vehicle to space the refuse carts apart from one another for pick up. Thus, the refuse carts may be individually picked up by the grabber and dumped into the vehicle container. The collection route down the when an operator is required to leave the vehicle is expensive to refuse collection companies.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides the art with a grabber that enables pick up and dumping of closely spaced refuse carts with minimal exiting of the vehicle by the operator. The present disclosure provides a grabber assembly that is gear operated. The present disclosure provides positioning of the grabber arms close to one another.